


Closer

by moxinthehood



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, abusing the dickie nickname, dick's just horny and i wanted to write something spicy, jason was just there, no beta we die like man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxinthehood/pseuds/moxinthehood
Summary: A hot Saturday morning in Gotham, the summer sun shining brightly through the window...He has been staring for almost an hour, he wanted Jason right now and it was final. No other explanation.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 71





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long to write thanks to my job. my friend mir saw the first draft and thought it was a masterpiece. english is not my native language so im sorry for any mistakes you may find.  
> this is also my first work here so please be kind

He has been feeling quite restless; he thought as he reached for the sole of his foot and leaned forward.

Seeing his lover just at the other side of the room in nothing but sweatpants and a striped shirt (completely unbuttoned, may he add) made things to him. Dick has been debating between doing something to release the growing warm in his lower belly or just keep doing his stretches. Just like he has been doing for almost an hour in this lazy morning. The first one was tempting but his muscles screamed at the thought of being tensed again. But, who cares, right? The running shorts he was wearing started to be the most uncomfortable thing on the planet and apparently, Gotham during summer was no as hot as Jason Todd sitting across from him and Dick was dying. And that was saying a lot, they had the AC on, Jason even had a mini fan just for him at the table in front of him and he was still sweating. Dick positioned himself to be just down the ac vent and still felt like as if he was outside but none of that could compete with the fire growing wildly inside of him. He wanted Jason so bad right now.

Dick's eyes started to wander beyond Jason's face, neck and even lower. Paying attention to the smooth skin of his chest that was barely visible through the opening of the shirt. His breathing slow while cleaning the barrel of the gun with care and just taking a deep breath. The lines of his abdomen made Dick visibly swallow saliva and when his eyes finally reached that fine happy trail that got lost under the waist of his sweatpants, he completely lost it. Strained muscles be damned. He made his decision. He didn’t even need to look at the obvious, somehow, bulge in his boyfriend's groin. Or to look at the strong thighs that parted widely to give space to the trash can in the middle were the gunpowder was falling into. He has been staring for almost an hour, he wanted Jason right now and it was final. No other explanation.

Meanwhile Dick was having an internal battle; Jason was meticulously cleaning his guns. The weather was a total bitch today, because what else do you expect of summer season in one of the dampest and rainiest cities in the whole world? That's why Jason found himself barefoot and unbuttoned shirt, the little fan at the table was so small that the breeze produced by it barely reached him and an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips because why not. Dick was across from him doing stretches and testing the knee he injured last night. Nothing big but still. Jason thought that since they didn’t have anything to do, no mobs needed to be busted and no Bruce’s needed to be yelled at, it was a good idea to clean his weapons. Therefore, he did. They have been sharing a domestic Saturday morning since nine and it has been awesome. However, little did he know what has been going through his partner’s head.

Slowly standing up, grabbing the yoga mat and folding it before placing it in the sofa behind him, Dick started to make his way towards Jason, who was still completely oblivious of what was about to happen, didn't stop doing what he was doing even when Dick was standing right next to him.

"Sup, Dickie" he mumbled, the cigarette still hanging from his lips.

Dick didn’t even bother with an answer. With determined movements, he removed the cigarette; he took away Jason's gun and cleaning supplies and put them at the table as well. At this point Jason was complaining about the cigarette and his weapons when suddenly his words were stuck in his throat at the sight of Richard Grayson taking a step to be in front of him and then kneeling between his legs.

"Dickie what-" but Dick's little smile shut him up again.

The older then placed his hands on his thighs; mildly squeezing them, feeling the strong muscle not give up under his touch and started going north. Jason's breath hitched.

"I want you to be a good boy, alright?" Dick said. His voice an octave lower than normal and Jason's dick made an interested twitch. Goddammit. He only nodded.

Dick's heart was beating in his ears and he felt afraid that his hands were shaking just like a total sixteen year old having his first time. However, his hands were under complete control and managed to reach Jason's waistband. His fingers touched the warm skin of his stomach and felt Jason take a small intake of breath. He started to lower both underwear and sweatpants, revealing Jason’s half hard just after a few seconds and started to work the thick pierced shaft to get him completely hard. All of that under the intense gaze of his lover.

Jason was trying to recover from the sudden change of mood in their environment, feeling short of breath thanks to the humid air. Dick leaned forward to lick the pierced head, meanwhile his longs and elegant fingers were working him up and down, touching briefly with his thumb the small metals beads pierced in the head while the rest of his fingers graced the other pair of metal beads underside of his dick. Drops of precum started to come out just to be licked away by Dick’s tongue, making Jason’s hips buck into his face and Dick smile in the process. He teased the tip a little with his thumb and smiled a bit more when Jason let out a small moan and threw his head back against the sofa. Stroking the thick member in his hands, Dick waited for Jason to look at him again and went right ahead, licking in circles the head and then opening his mouth wide to put it inside. The taste of Jason’s soap and metal strong in his mouth.

"Oh my god, Dickie" Jason said in a deep voice. Completely in awe at how good it felt, at how mesmerizing it was to see his girth disappear in between Dick's plump lips and into his hot mouth. So warm and wet around him.

His Dickie started to bob his head, focusing those beautiful baby blues into his green ones while going down slowly, letting the tip of his tongue brush his frenum. Dick's jaw aching a little because his boyfriend was a little (a lot) on the big side but the sight above him made it so worth it. Jason was so handsome that it took away his breath most days but having him like this right now; legs spread wide to give him space, one of his big hands grabbing the couch just behind his head and the other resting on his belly, face completely blushed and with a look of pure pleasure and adoration in his eyes. Dick just felt like sucking harder. That made him winner of a few grunts and low moans, Jason's mouth going slack and his eyes automatically closing. Dick's hands going from touching the inside of his thighs to feel the expanse of Jason's belly. The younger grabbed one of Dick's hands and keeping it there, while the other rested on Dick's head.

The dirty noises, Jason's low grunts, moans, and Dick's continuous slurping filled the room that was still being illuminated by the sun of the Saturday’s afternoon.

Dick was making a complete mess of himself. There was saliva going down his chin. He was pretty sure that his mouth was pretty red at this point and he was very sure that he was going to be hoarse after this. That didn't stop him from letting Jason's cock fall from his mouth, take it in his hands, sucking the tip and then letting it slide inside his mouth. His own cock was doing a mess inside his shorts, begging for attention but Dick refused to touch himself, wanting to make this last longer.

Meanwhile, Jason was losing it on the couch. His back started arching the first time Dick hollowed his cheeks and he was so ready to finally reach his end when Dick grabbed the base of his length and squeezed, making it impossible for him to come. Dick was in complete control of this and it made Jason so hot he wanted to just grab Dick and slam into his mouth. But right now, at complete mercy of the one and only Richard Grayson.

Taking control of himself, he moved his hand from Dick's head to his jaw, squeezing his cheeks and making the inside of his mouth even tighter. He then pulled out of Dick's mouth and put two of his fingers inside. Dick started sucking on them immediately, making an even bigger mess this time. The younger could only stare and feel, everything was so overwhelming and Dick seemed to know this, his tongue going all over his two digits, making emphasis on the tips with his tongue tips. He was putting on a show for Jason, arching his back so that plump ass of his could be in total display, looking amazing in those shots, stroking Jason’s cock with expertise and playing with the piercings on it. Messy black hair thanks to Jason's strong grip, teary baby blue eyes framed by long and thick eyelashes looking at Jason's everything with hunger and his mouth just demonstrating how hungry he actually was.

His pretty bird was a total dream.

He then removed his fingers from Dick's mouth, with his thumb he wiped away the fine thread of saliva hanging from Dick’s mouth and caressed the lower lip, slightly smirking at the plumpness of it. He started to stroke himself slowly, putting his hands over Dick's and letting the head rest shamelessly on the other’s red cheek, leaving a small wet spot on it.

"Now you gotta be a good boy. Got it, Dickie?" he said, rephrasing what Dick said earlier and the older hummed in approval. "Great. Now, keep sucking"

And Dick did. Lips stretching in a wide o shape and gagging a little a bit by how fast he put it inside. Damn. Then, he started to move his head and hollowed.

"Fucking hell, Dick!" Jason exclaimed at the sensation and grabbed a fist of Dick's hair without pushing, just to hold something. He settled a slow and torturous pace, making Jason's whole being shake and let out prayers with Dick's name as the only word.

"I love you so much, keep going" the younger slurred and let his head fall one more time on the couch's back.

Dick started to use his hands too once more. He wanted Jason to fucking come. And with one last bob of his head, the youngest finally let it out and exploded in Dick's mouth. He swallowed everything and kept sucking, milking Jason's orgasm until the other was too sensitive and asked him to stop. Dick did with one last lick and kissed the head just for good measure. He felt completely satisfied, even when his own dick was begging in his pants for attention, making a whole wet mess in his thin and almost see through running shorts. Jason was looking at him again, just like he did almost the whole time Dick spent on his knees, with eyes half lidded and in his mouth a contempt smile. And since Dick was still in the paper of the performer, licked his lips. Jason whistled.

"Pretty bird, I love you" He intertwined his fingers with Dick's and pulled him closer to him, making Dick fall on his lap

"I love you too" answered Dick, putting his arms around Jason's neck and smiling brightly. The strong arms around him hugged him tightly and Jason smiled too before closing the gap and kissed him open mouthed. Tasting his own work in Dick's mouth.

When they separated, he stroked Dick's cheekbone with his thumb and whispered, "Now get your clothes off"

And Jason has never seen him move so fast, throwing shorts and shirt far away. Obviously, Dick was not wearing underwear so he got naked immediately and jumped into Jason's lap.

"C'mon, let's get started!" and who was Jason to deny him?

**Author's Note:**

> if youre here thank you so much for reading!


End file.
